


Who Knew?

by SlytherinIceFaery



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, M/M, One Shot, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinIceFaery/pseuds/SlytherinIceFaery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Cedric are head-over-heels in love with each other. There is only one problem… they don't know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Knew?

**Author's Note:**

> This has been edited and added to since I posted it on ff.net if you have read it on there.

Oliver sat at his usual place at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. It was his last year at Hogwarts and there was only one thing he regretted. He hadn't found that special someone yet. Well, that wasn't entirely true. There was one person that piqued his interest, but that person was too young. He was only a fourth year, and moreover, not in his house. The object of his affection belonged in the Hufflepuff house. He couldn't help but stare over at the Hufflepuff table, and he noticed he'd been doing it a lot lately.

If any one knew he had a crush on a Hufflepuff, they would think he was crazy. Most of the school thought they were quiet, timid babies, but Oliver knew better. Cedric Diggory was anything, but a quiet, timid baby. He was outgoing and very mature for his age. Most of the time, Oliver didn't understand why he was in Hufflepuff. He just didn't fit the description. Then there was the times that he did. It was cute how Cedric would stumble over his words or squeak; literally; when someone startled him.

\---

Cedric glanced in Oliver's direction. _He's watching me again,_  he thought.  _Why is he watching me again?_ Cedric turned to one of his fellow Hufflepuffs, Hannah Abbot. She had been his best friend since first year.

"Hannah, Oliver is watching me again," he told her in a harsh whisper.

"If you are worried about it, go talk to him," she answered simply. Cedric shook his head.

"I can't talk to him. You know that. I can't get a coherent word out of my mouth when he's around, let alone a whole question."

"I don't know why you don't tell him how you feel." Hannah almost rolled her eyes at Cedric. They had discussed Cedric telling Oliver his feeling over a billion times. No matter how hard she tried his answer was always no.

Cedric did rolled his eyes at her in exasperation. "Oh. I don't know maybe because he's a Gryffindor, maybe because he's a Seventh year, maybe because he's got a girlfriend, maybe because he's straight, or _maybe_ , just maybe it's just the fact that I'm a fourth year, gay, Hufflepuff scaredy-cat. Yeah, that's it."

Hannah offered him a reassuring smile. "Oh, Cedric, you are not a scaredy-cat, you're just… reserved."

"Same difference," Cedric moaned as he slammed his head down on the table.

\---

Oliver saw Cedric slam his head onto the table and flinched.

"Hey Wood, what's the matter?" Angelina Johnson, cast a worried glance his direction.

Oliver and she lived on the same street and their families were the only Wizarding families on their block. It didn't take long for them to become friends even before Hogwarts so when they got to Hogwarts and managed to be in the same house they continued their friendship.

The two had quite a bit in common, but Angelina didn't know exactly how much they had in common until their fifth year. She had come to him with something she thought would ruin their friendship, but much to her surprise; and delight; it made it much stronger. She finally told him she fancied girls. Angelina was in tears before she could explain it from start to finish, but Oliver had held her tightly and told her everything would be alright and even if she lost all her other friends she would still have him. It was Oliver's turn to admit something he'd kept secret for some time after that. He fancied blokes. They didn't know how the rest of their friends would take it, so they decided instead to keep it a secret. They would brush off anyone their friends tried to set them up with and came up with a clever way of evading any of their friend's attempts to hook them up with someone. They simply pretended they were dating. At the beginning of the year they had told their closest friends; including the Weasley twins; who said they had figured it out a while ago, but keep the rest of the school in the dark.

"Nothing is wrong Angel," Oliver lied. He really wasn't sure he wanted to discuss it.

"You're lying and I know it." She turned to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Why did you flinch like that?" Oliver glanced over at Cedric who still had his head on the table. He had not told Angelina that he liked Cedric yet. He knew she would never stop picking on him if he did.

"Diggory smacking his forehead on the table wouldn't have anything to do with it, would it?" She asked pointedly.

"Uh… why would you think that?" He stalled while he tried to think of a believable answer.

"Oh, I don't know, because you've been staring at him like that for the past month?" She shrugged. "You like him don't you?"

Oliver didn't even bother to deny it. "Yes."

"I knew it!" Her scream echoed throughout the Great Hall. This caused the entire student body and faulty to look at them. Oliver slumped forward, resting his head on his arms, wishing he would just disappear.

\---

Cedric heard Angelina's exclamation and looked up to see what was going on. Oliver had his head on his arms. Angelina kept saying, "I knew it! I knew it" over and over as she bounced up and down on the bench while she poked Oliver in the arm. Cedric couldn't help but smile. It was sort of amusing to see Angelina practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"What did…" one of the Weasley twins started.

"…you know?" the other finished.

What Angelina answered with made Cedric's heart beat faster. It was the best thing he'd heard all year.

"I knew he liked him!" She slipped her hand over her mouth. "Oliver I'm so sorry. I… I… didn't mean to." She started to stutter as she realized the entire hall was watching them. Oliver took her in his arms before she could start crying.

"It's alright Angel, I'm not mad. They would have had to find out that I was gay sooner or later anyway. It's fine," though he was annoyed about the way it happened, he knew what he said was the truth. He didn't blame her.

Suddenly, someone spoke up. "If he's gay, then why are you two going out?" Pansy Parkinson asked from the Slytherin table. Oliver sighed. Everyone waited in silence for the answer.

He may as well come clean now. "Because until this year none of our friends knew that I was gay and they're always trying to hook me up with girls. Angelina was sort of…my cover to get them to stop trying to set me up with girls that I had no interest in."

"But that's not fair to her." Pansy said sharply. "What if she wanted to go out with a guy she could actually get somewhere with?"

"Then I would have-"

"Don't bother Oliver, the least I can do is come clean after my outburst," Angelina interrupted him while wiping tears from her cheeks. "I fancy girls, so I wouldn't want to go out with a guy."

"Oh…" was the only thing Pansy could think of to say before sitting back down next to her friends.

By now Cedric couldn't stop fidgeting. He couldn't take his eyes off of Oliver. He jumped as Hannah whispered unexpectedly in his ear. "Are you going to tell him now? Your He's straight theory isn't going to work anymore." Hannah giggled with amusement in his ear.

Cedric shot her a look. "However, my 'I'm a Hufflepuff scaredy-cat' does. He wouldn't want someone like me, and I couldn't deal with him rejecting me, so why bother?" Cedric shot back annoyed with her.

"Fine Cedric," Hannah shrugged. She didn't want to argue. "I won't push it."

"Thanks." He stood. "Let's get back to the dorm."

\---

Oliver watched as Cedric left. The boy looked more depressed then usual, and since he'd just revealed such a personal secret, it made him feel a bit uneasy. "That went well," he mumbled sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" Angelina said. "No one seemed all that bothered by it."

"Yeah well, I'm pretty sure that if Cedric liked me he wouldn't have walked out of here looking like I killed his cat."

"You worry too much," She said rising from the bench. She paused as she turned to leave. "I do have one question though. Do you think you're going to be able to play against him in Quidditch this weekend?"

"Oh Shit." Oliver had completely forgotten about that.

\---

Cedric sat in the Hufflepuff locker room with the rest of the team waiting for the game to start. They had never won any games, and on top of that, Cedric didn't know how he was going to be able to play against Oliver. He was chaser which meant he would have to do just about anything to get beyond Oliver's keeper instincts. Cedric didn't think he could. He wasn't good enough and even if he was he couldn't basically fight Oliver for the goal posts. He rested his forehead on his palms, thinking to himself. _What am I going to do? If I don't play my best we will definitely lose. If I play hard and hurt Oliver I will never forgive myself._ Cedric heard the locker door open. Looking up he saw Professor Sprout. She was there to tell them that it was time for the game to begin.

\---

Oliver watched Cedric make his way out to the pitch. He had knots in his stomach and they weren't from the chili they had for lunch. Cedric mounted his broom and rose slowly into position. Madam Hooch gave her usual 'let's play nice' speech and released all the balls. Cedric zoomed forward and snatched up the quaffle before anyone else could get to it.

Soon, Cedric found himself at the wrong end of a bludger. He was more then capable of dodging it however, the bludger would the then hit Oliver. This would also let Cedric score but he couldn't, not if it meant that Oliver would be hurt. As he waited for it to hit him he glanced back at Oliver.

\---

It happened so fast Oliver couldn't stop him. One of the Hufflepuff beaters aimed a bludger towards Oliver knowing Cedric would get out of the way in time. Oliver watched in horror as Cedric didn't move and was hit. The Gryffindor saw the chaser look back at him just as the bludger hit him and he started to fall. To Oliver's amazement Cedric didn't fall off his broom. He flipped completely around and steadied himself back into a seated position clutching his arm. _No wonder he's one of the best chasers,_ thought Oliver.

Everyone held their breath as Madam Hooch flew up next to Cedric and they had a quick conversation. She waved her wand over his arm and then blew her whistle to tell the players to continue.

After twenty minutes, Gryffindor was leading 40-10 and the snitch had yet to make an appearance. Hannah had the Quaffle and was aiming at the center post. Oliver didn't see Cedric above him as he zoomed up to block Hannah's shot. They slammed full force into each other. Together they plummeted towards the ground. Oliver wrapped his arms protectively around the smaller boy as they landed hard.

Upon impact, Oliver was positive he'd broken something. Shaking off the initial stun of the crash, Cedric realized his position. He'd landed right on top of Oliver!

"Oliver! Are you alright?" He rolled away, and grazed his eyes over Oliver to look for injuries.

Oliver cried out as he sat up, a sharp pain shooting up through his leg. "I think…it's broken…" he gingerly touched a swollen lump just below the knee of his left leg.

Cedric panicked. He could see the older boy was in definite pain, and he felt so guilty. "I'm so sorry. It's my fault. I shouldn't have been were I was. I… I should have…" Tears started to gather in the corners of his eyes.

Oliver winced, and tried to console the younger boy. "It's okay Cedric. I wasn't watching were I was going," Oliver touched Cedric's arm, and managed a small smile. "It's not your fault and besides one sip of that nasty bone repair potion Pomfrey has, or a well placed spell and I'll be as good as new." Oliver looked meaningfully into Cedric's brilliant blue eyes. He really couldn't think of much else to say. Even if he was only able to get this close to the boy on account of a pretty serious injury, he was glad to have this semi-intimate moment with Cedric; with an entire crowd probably watching them both as well. He could still see the despair all over Cedric's face, even after he gave him what he thought was a reassuring smile. Oliver wanted to make the other boy understand that he would be alright, and even though he was in serious pain now he'd be fine shortly and it wasn't Cedric's fault. As a bright red blush spread over his cheeks he did the only thing he could think of at that moment. Oliver leaned forward and brushed his lips over Cedric's.

_Hannah was right,_  was the last coherent thought Cedric had before responded by wrapping his arms around Oliver's shoulders.

Oliver slid his arms down his sides and circled then around Cedric's back. _Angelina was right,_  ghosted over Oliver's conscience mind as he deepened the kiss and was vaguely aware of the cheers and cat calls coming from the stands.

 

The rest of the school year was definitely going to be much better.


End file.
